phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Callide (Aura)
Description Upon activation, a thick blood-red and black smoke emerges from the user, so think it mostly covers the user. It also usually has the side effect of turning the eyes of its user red, and they will glow from within the Aura's thick smoke like dark red embers. As the Aura grows stronger, the blood-red smoke will slowly become an icy blue and at level 15 the blood-red part of the smoke will have completely disappeared. At it's final level, the user's eyes become an icy blue as well, along with the glow of the eyes upon Aura activation. History The origins of this Aura are not well known at all, especially since compared to several other Auras out there, this one is a rather recent discovery. It is still unknown if the Aura existed before the first discovered users were seen. The lack of knowledge on the Aura can be partially attributed to that those that happen to come across one of it's users likely are never seen again, or killed. From the little knowledge that could be gathered about this malicious Aura, it seems those that already had an Aura of a similar nature, or were just plain malicious creatures themselves, are the ones that receive this Aura. There have been a couple exceptions however. But...These exceptions quickly find themselves taken over by the evil nature of the Aura, and become like savage monsters like all the rest. From those users that were willing to give information, none of them know exactly how they got this Aura. They usually claim that one day they didn't have it...and the next they did, oftentimes in place of their old one. But, all of them can confirm one piece of the story. All of them mysteriously had a period of time they didn't remember at all before receiving this Aura. It is often advised if one were to come across another with red eyes, or worse, icy blue, to tread caution, for it may very well be one of this Aura's users. And that is never good news, as survivors of such an encounter will tell you. Those with this Aura are considered the most evil as evil can be, and likely just as insane. And oftentimes clever as well, being the evil plotter of sorts. Aura Move & Ability Level 1: Demon's Strength (Ability): Dark and Ghost moves used by the user are 1.5x stronger. This Aura slowly drains the life force of the user while being used (-15% health at end of every turn) Level 5: Vampiric Fangs: When activated, any damaging move made by the user has the side effect of draining 25% of the damage done to heal the user. Lasts for 3 turns. Cool down of 4 turns Level 8: Shadow Dance: When activated, the user cannot be hit by attacks (except for no-miss moves). Deactivates if the user uses a damaging move, or after 3 turns. Cool down of 5 turns. Level 12: Devil's Whisper: The user sends evil words through the mind of a chosen target, empowering them with the power of evil. This has the chance to send the target into a violent frenzy, making them turn on their allies. 50 (+25 if target is Taunted and/or Confused) The target receives +1 to both attacking stats, and the ability of the user's Aura is transferred to the target, replacing their own Aura ability. Frenzy lasts until the target is the last remaining on their side of the field, or they faint, or 2 turns after the user faints. User cannot do anything else this turn, and must pay 30% of their max health to use it. Can only successfully be used once per battle, and has a cool down of 5 turns. Level 16: Surge of Evil: The User sends out a pulse of evil, intimidating energy that hits everyone else on the field. Dark | BP: 80 | Acc. 90 | Lowers attacking stage of those hit by one stage Level 20: Incarnation of Evil (Ability): Dark, Ghost, and Ice attacks used by the user have 1.5x power. Fairy, Fighting, and Steel attacks used against the user drop to 0.75x power. 10% of health is drained every turn. Vampiric Fangs and Shadow Dance lose their cool downs, and Surge of Evil has an additional 50% chance to confuse those hit by it. Replaces Demon's Strength Aura Overflare Demon Empowerment: The user calls upon the full powers of evil, fully healing them, escalating their attacking stats to +4, and removing the the life drain from the Aura's ability. Demon's Whisper has 100 Acc. if used. Boost lasts for 4 turns, after which the user automatically faints. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura